


The Spooki Ghost Bois

by Binkylilly



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkylilly/pseuds/Binkylilly
Summary: INTRODUCING THE NEW AND IMPROVED-*cue confetti!*“The Spooki Ghost Bois”By yours truly, BinkylillyHope you enjoy!
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Sara Rubin, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Curly Velasquez, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin





	The Spooki Ghost Bois

**Author's Note:**

> Boo! Did I scare you? :PPP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane wonders who the “New Employee” will be....

  
_  
_

_**~ The New Employee ~** _   
  
  


**SHANE**. 

(Goodmorning ‘giraffe’, Can’t wait to see you at work today! Xoxo) ~ Sara

Shane smiled down at his phone as he placed it back on the nightstand and got up from bed. 

‘gosh, I love that woman’ Shane thought as he smiled again. Shane rushed to his phone and immediately texted Sara back. 

(Can’t wait to see you too! Shorty :)) xoxo) - Shane

Shane would always make fun of Sara’s height. The two of them were made for each other because they had a major height difference. Everyone would call them cute when they would stand next to each other. Shane would every once and a while think about if him and Sara  were to date. ‘What would people think?’ Shane thought again as he patted himself down in front of the mirror. Shane took a deep breath, grabbed his phone, then walked outside to his car and went straight to work. 

**RYAN**. 

“Fuck, I’m nervous” Ryan said as he sat in the passenger seat holding a case file filled with an unsolved case they needed to film for their first episode. 

“Don’t worry Ryan, you’ll do great” Marielle said with a small grin. 

“Y-you think so?” Ryan asked nervously with his eyebrows raised. 

“I know so” Marielle said which made Ryan sigh with relief. 

“Now go in there feeling confident, you got this Ryan, everyone LOVES you when they first meet you” Marielle said which made Ryan slightly blush and made a nervous chuckle. 

“Okay......okay, yeah, yeah, you’re right. Alright Mari, I’ll see youuuu.......uh when I see you” Ryan said as he stepped on the sidewalk and closed the car door to wave at his friend drive away. Ryan took a deep breath and sighed as he turned around and looked at Buzzfeed Headquarters and began to walk towards it. 

**SHANE**. 

“Hey Shane~” Sara said with a cheerful cute smile. 

“Hi Sara” Shane replied back as he gave her a hug. 

They both had a conversation while walking to the coffee machine and getting their coffee and soon enough Shane began to hear everyone whispering about something, and it wasn’t a rumor about him probably liking Sara this time. Shane looked across the room to see everyone huddled around a desk. Sara eventually went back to her desk and fiddled with the computer leaving Shane to go discover what everyone was talking about. As Shane got closer he saw a picture- of a man? 

“Who’s that?” Shane asked as he looked at a picture of a man with a suit on while smiling directly at the camera.

“His name is Bryan- n-no! Ryan.....I think....” 

“No idiot, his name is Ryan” 

‘Ryyyyannn huuuh....’ Shane thought. 

“Hmm, he means business” Steven Said.

“Yeah, no kidding, he looks totttttally hot in that suit” I mean come on- we ALL know who said that. LMAO

‘Yeah.... he does, and that smile.... wow- I-uh- I mean.... he’s ‘well’ dressed’ Shane thought as he began to sweat a little on his forehead. 

“He looks pretty tall in this picture” 

“Well I mean you don’t know for sure, it’s an only waist up photo” 

“Yeah true, I mean NO ONE can be as tall as ‘this guy’ over here” Some one said as they all laughed. 

Everyone was excited to meet this ‘Ryan’ and they couldn’t keep his name out of their mouths the whole hour they heard about the news a  new employee could be joining the crew. 

“Sooooo uh, whens he arriving?” Shane asked. 

“Hmm beats me.... maybe innnn”- 

**RYAN**. 

I finally got the courage to walk through the door and felt a very comfortable atmosphere around me. 

“RYAN!!!” People said as they rushed to walk in front of him. 

“....oh.... hi ” Ryan said shyly causing the people in front of him to “awe” from the cuteness.

**SHANE**.

“Oh! He’s here! Come on let’s go meet him!” Sara said as she jumped from her chair and sprinted out of the room to go to the front door. 

‘I hope he’s nice....’ Shane thought

“Here goes nothing” Shane said as he sighed and got up from his chair and began to walk to the crowd. As Shane began to walk to the crown his eyes met with the man in front of him. 

‘OMG HES SO CUTE!......I mean he’s alright’ Shane thought. 

“Shane meet Ryan! Ryan meet Shane!” The manager said with a smile. 

“Hey” 

“Hi” 

“Shane, if you will, could you please escort Ryan to his office and maybe show him around the place? There will be no work for the week, we want Ryan to feel welcome here” The manager said as she smiled to the both of them and walked away leaving Shane and Ryan alone in front of the entrance. Everyone else was kinda done introducing themselves to Ryan so they went back to their desks and began doing work. 

“Uh...hi” Ryan said as he looked at Shane. 

“Hey....” Shane said back as he smiled. 

“Uh, follow me” Shane said as he began to walk to their office while Ryan followed along side with him. 

“Oh, uh. Nice to meet you by the way, my name is Ryan Bergara” Ryan said as he stood still and left his hand out for Shane to shake. 

“Nice to meet you Ryan, my name is Shane, Shane Madej” Shane said as he stood still and turned around to shake Ryan’s hand. They both exchanged a smile and began to make their way into their office. 

As they step foot into the office Ryan walked passed Shane and looked around the room. 

“Wooooahhh, this is awesome” Ryan said.

“Hehe, yeah” Shane agreed with a s chuckle. 

“Coffee?” Shane offered. 

“Uh, no thanks, I had like 12 cups this morning” Ryan said as they both chuckled. 

“Wanna look over the case file?” Ryan asked as he opened the beige folder, revealing photos and papers filled with a script and some background info. 

“Hmmm.... nahhh you can put that aside, let’s get to know each other first” Shane said as he sat down behind their desk. 

“Oh right, s-sorry I just been rehearsing and.......practicing and......” 

“No, no it’s fine- I get it, I was just like you when I got here” Shane said as he chuckled. 

“Hey, by the way, you’re pretty tall” Ryan said with a giggle. 

That giggle caused Shane’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Yeah I get that a lot” Shane said with a small laugh. 

The two basically connected  instantly , as if they’ve known each other  forever . As if they were  meant to be together. 

“Ahhhh shoot, looks like our day is over” Ryan said as he looked at his watch and seeing it was time to leave. 

“Awwww come onnnn I was just about to tell you about the Sausage story!” Shane whined.

“Don’t worry you’ll have allllll day tomorrow to tell me about it okay?” Ryan said with a grin as they walked to the front entrance. Surprisingly they were the only ones left in the building because they connected so much. Ryan walked out and waved back while walking to Marielle that was parked in the same spot she was when she got here earlier.

_Until_....

“Um, o-one more thing ” Shane said as he jogged up to Ryan. “Yes?” Ryan said with a raised eyebrow as he turned around to face Shane. They both made eye contact with each other and then Shane began to lean towards Ryan closing the air between them. 

_Until_.....

Shane gave Ryan a big hug! Ryan raised his arms up to hug Shane back. They both separated and Ryan began to walk towards the car again.

“See you later buddy!” Shane yelled as he put both his hands up to the sides of his mouth to Ryan. 

“See ya!” Ryan responded. 

Shane grinned while waving at Ryan as his new  friend began to drive off. 

_** “Shit I forgot to ask for his number”. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prefer Wattpad? 
> 
> Read here!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/1032085342?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_reading&wp_page=reading_part_end&wp_uname=Binkylilly&wp_originator=BtZqNxCD3tDOkQcwP13JBU5iwFOztnI41TFsSxXrWWGMi%2Fl7q07BAvESiuWYj7csp%2F7u8GLfrk7o9uh42Wo6j8HETz65CTBlXY2KjHHD0WUJNIOPph5BI%2F8Kcqd%2B1wtw

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it to the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked it!
> 
> Please tell me if there are any errors, misspelling, and or complaints you may have! 
> 
> All is appreciated! 
> 
> PS. I DO HAVE WATTPAD MAKE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT! Xoxo


End file.
